I want to know what love is
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Compilación de one-shots de romance, parejas het. Yaoi aproximadamente en el capítulo 5. Summary y mayor explicación adentro. Rated varía dependiendo del capítulo
1. Esquema

**Hola, queridos lectores!**

Pues, primero que nada, quiero avisar que ando como que media bipolar estos días, y me vienen ideas sueltas a la cabeza, sobretodo de amor y gore.

Lamentablemente, éstas ideas son demasiado cortas como para hacer un fic largo, o actualizar alguno del resto.

(Mil disculpas a los/as lectores/as de "Besos nocturnos" o "Una semana de locos" les prometo que pronto actualizaré.)

Y, si se han fijado en el título, esta será la compilación de one-shots de amor, no de una, sino de varias parejas...ya sean yaoi, o het PERO NO YURI, PORQUE LO ODIO.

Y, si desean, pueden pedirme sus parejas, pero...err...debo avisarles de antemano, que si es una pareja que no me agrade mucho, será un fic con un final triste, sí, muy triste.

El título del fic vendra junto con su rated, y en cada uno se mencionará la pareja, salvo que sean esos fics que usan incógnitas.

Bueno, ya tengo un fic ideado para empezar, será un Zelink...

Lo subiré en cuanto pueda...

Por favor, dejen sus reviews (:

Y hasta el primer cap!

p.D: Cada vez que suba un fic, el summary estará en **ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**1. Guiado por mi corazón: **

"Si tuve el valor para recorrer prácticamente el mundo ya bastantes veces, nunca lo tuve para decirle a la dueña de mi corazón lo que siento por ella.

Sin embargo, un suspiro se me escapa al saber que ya es demasiado tarde"

LinkxZelda


	2. Guiado por mi corazón

**Disclaimer: (Para todo capítulo de ahora en adelante)** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo**  
LinkxZelda**

**POV Link**

* * *

**Guiado por mi corazón (T)**

Y es un día como hoy, en los que preferiría no existir. Como si de repente, las ganas de vivir desaparecieran, a pesar de tener miles de razones para ser feliz. Me pongo el traje de gala, para una boda.

Ella va a contraer matrimonio, con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Claro, los padres de ambos fueron los que tomaron la decisión de hacer posible esa unión, a pesar que no sintieran nada el uno por el otro.

Marth, buen amigo, me has pedido perdón una y mil veces, pero no importa todo lo que haga, mi corazón no está tranquilo. ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar a un príncipe? Soy sólo un poblador cualquiera, y mi existencia es importante para mi familia y amigos, en cambio, él, de él depende todo un reino.

Y que si fue un error el enamorarme de aquella princesa, lo cometería una y otra vez.

Porque, aunque estuviera ciego admiraría su belleza, y aunque estuviera sordo escucharía su melodiosa voz saludándome por las mañanas.

Por qué… ¿Por qué nunca dije cuanto la amo? ¿Por qué no le dije lo importante que es para mí? ¿Por qué no le dije que por ella bajaría la luna y las estrellas?

Y las veces que se presenta la oportunidad para juntar nuestros labios, son en sus fugaces visitas en mis sueños.

Claro, más daba el miedo al rechazo. ¿Y qué si sentía algo por mí? ¿Fui yo el tonto que no se dio cuenta, y no se atrevió a dar el primer paso?

O tal vez, porque ella es una princesa, y con un príncipe debe vivir.

Y por más que ellos se negaran a tal hecho, lo inevitable tuvo que suceder, y todo será el día de hoy, conmigo como testigo.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

Oh, bella princesa Zelda, sabrán las diosas si me ves como algo más que aquel rubio espadachín vestido de verde. No soy un príncipe, apenas tengo para mantenerme a mí y a mi hermano. No podría darte más comodidades de las que ya tienes, porque es mi humilde vivienda lo más grande y modesto que poseo.

Si algún tiempo hube buscando piezas para formar un corazón, después de esto, será mi propio corazón el que quedará incompleto para la eternidad.

Aquellos que sabían de todos estos sentimientos por la princesa han ido cuestionando mi opinión sobre lo que sucederá. Palabras no se escuchan, tan sólo una sonrisa llena de hipocresía se dibuja en mi rostro, sabiendo que ya nada se puede hacer.

Finalmente, he terminado de alistarme, tomo el pomo de la puerta, listo para enfrentar quizá el peor momento de toda mi vida.

Me retiro de la habitación, cierro suavemente la puerta, y empiezo a caminar.

Un dolor en el pecho empieza a crecer, y un nudo en la garganta se ajusta cada vez más.

Si tuve el valor para recorrer prácticamente el mundo ya bastantes veces, nunca lo tuve para decirle a la dueña de mi corazón lo que siento por ella.

Sin embargo, un suspiro se me escapa al saber que ya es demasiado tarde.

Son esos tristes días como hoy, en los que el sol intenta alegrar la situación, sin embargo, le agradeceré mucho por siquiera haberlo intentado, mas este día no podría mejorar, pasara lo que pasara.

Cada paso que doy me recuerda a mi soledad amorosa. Son ahora mis amigos el único soporte que me queda. Marth es uno de ellos, y lo seguirá siendo, a pesar que se quede con mi mayor anhelo.

"_Link, yo no la amo. Pero queda fuera de mis manos el evitar esto, perdóname"_

Esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza. Palabras que en parte, me hicieron feliz, sabiendo al menos que ese matrimonio no era por amor.

Cómo no recordar ese día, en el que ese noble príncipe me llamó a un lado, para confesarme lo que tanto lo angustiaba.

Y cuando lo dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, no pude evitar unirme a su mar de llanto, al darme cuenta que en verdad le importaba mi amistad, y que creyó que esto significaría que ésta desaparecería.

Por supuesto, los padres de ambos la pensaron bien. Hyrule y Altea juntos serían un gran y poderoso reino. Y qué mejor manera de establecer lazos, obligando a sus hijos a contraer matrimonio.

No es que le desee el mal a mi reino, pero esa unión no hace feliz a nadie, a excepción de los soberanos de respectivo reino.

Y si, en vez de aceptarse en el altar se negaran, deshonrarían a su familia, y con eso, a ellos mismos.

A punto de llegar al lugar donde se dará la ceremonia, y la ansiedad se acumula en la boca de mi estómago. Mis amigos, formalmente bien vestidos, me miran con felicidad, pero en el fondo sé que se compadecen de mí. Esas, no son más que sonrisas de lástima.

Ese trío con el cual he pasado mil y un peripecias y aventuras, me indica que se dirigen donde el quinto miembro de este pequeño equipo, invitándome a acompañarlos.

Ingresamos a una habitación donde se encuentra sentado nuestro amigo, observando el suelo con melancolía.

Se ve realmente bien, elegante como de costumbre. El cabello azulado para un lado, algo de polvo para cubrir las pocas imperfecciones de su rostro, y bañado en perfume, llenando la habitación de un aroma envidiable.

Al vernos entrar, sólo dio un largo suspiro. Ike, uno del grupo, le dio un golpe fraternal en el hombro, intentando animarlo, sin embargo, el príncipe Marth no mostraba intención alguna de cambiar su estado de ánimo.

"Tus padres no te pueden ver así" dice Roy, amigo nuestro.

"Roy tiene razón, Marth, cambia esa cara" dice el ángel de ojos azules, Pit.

Mi amigo hace caso omiso a las palabras del resto. Pareciera que contiene sus ganas de explotar, de negarse ante todo, de poder enfrentar la supremacía de sus padres por encima de él.

Sin embargo, él, yo, y todos en este lugar sabemos que no podrá ser así.

Ya casi dan las doce, y es a esa hora a la que el novio debe presentarse ante el altar, en espera de su futura esposa.

Se pone de pie, ignorando las palabras de aliento del resto. Me mira a los ojos, con cierta culpa.

Quita la tiara de oro que adornaba su cabeza, examinándola con atención. Después, la extiende hacia mí, con una sonrisa seria en su rostro.

"Tómala, ahora es tuya"

Lo miro confundido. Esa diadema es un objeto de gran valor, digna de un príncipe como él. Bien sé yo que esa tiara representa la importancia de su familia, y más porque se la entregaron cuando era un inocente niño.

"Olvídalo, Marth, es tuya"

Nuestros tres compañeros observan con silencio la escena. No podría aceptar semejante regalo, es demasiado para mí.

"No, yo te he quitado lo que más amas. Es justo que tengas tú lo que yo más amo"

Veo cómo se cristalizan sus ojos. Los cierra con fuerza, dejando caer una lágrima muy fina por su mejilla izquierda. Roy intenta acercarse, pero Ike lo retiene, interponiéndole con su brazo.

"Por favor, acéptala. Es lo menos que te puedo dar, mereces más que esto"

Son pocas las veces que Marth se deja ver llorar. Tomo suavemente la tiara, admirando su brillo, y el rubí que se encuentra en medio de ella. Intento sonreírle, pero las lágrimas le ganan a la sonrisa, y le doy un cálido abrazo, llorando en su hombro nuevamente.

Nuestros compañeros se retiran de la habitación, avisando que nos veremos afuera.

"Perdóname, de verdad, perdóname. Yo no deseaba que todo esto fuera así"

Veraces palabras se oyen entre sus sollozos. La campana suena, dando a saber que la hora ha llegado, y que ambos debemos retirarnos.

Rápidamente, tomo asiento junto a mi hermano, quien sabe lo mal que me encuentro. A pesar de tener tan sólo doce años, ha sabido entender mis sentimientos, y sabe lo difícil que será para mí todo esto.

Observo a los espectadores, todos nuestros amigos están aquí.

Marth está de pie, en el lugar donde debe esperar a Zelda, su prometida. Junto a él, está la que le dio la vida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dos niños, quienes resultan ser hermanos mellizos, llevan los anillos, y se quedan inmóviles en una enorme puerta que acaba de ser abierta.

Se puede visualizar dos siluetas, que poco a poco se van dejando ver.

Entonces, la vi.

Con un velo transparente cubriéndole el rostro, aferrada al brazo de su padre, estaba la princesa más bella de todo el universo. Un gran vestido blanco que le encajaba a la perfección llegaba hasta el suelo, y llevaba un ramo de rosas en las manos.

Camina lentamente junto a su padre, seguida de ambos niños. Mira al suelo, su andar es afligido, y la mirada la tiene inyectada en el suelo. Detesto verla así, tan triste.

El corazón me late con fuerza, todos desaparecen a mi alrededor, y sólo la veo a ella.

Como el día en que la conocí, nunca podría haberme gustado más. Salvo que, hubiera preferido mil veces que ese vestido blanco lo usara por mi causa.

Vuelvo a la realidad, y ella es abandonada por su padre, para estar frente a su futuro esposo.

Él le quita el velo. Sus ojos, con el maquillaje algo corrido, se ven tristes y llenos de dolor. Su mirada anda buscando sutilmente a alguien entre los espectadores, y cuando me di cuenta, esa mirada se posó en mí.

Una conexión invisible se formó. Sus bellos ojos azules brillaban encima de los míos, y una dulce, pero afligida sonrisa se forma en su pálido rostro.

Una sonrisa igual a la suya se apodera de mí.

Entonces, un pingüino obeso aparece, vestido de blanco, empieza a dar un sermón, al cual no le presto atención.

Mis ojos no tienen posibilidad de quitarse de esa manía de admirar la belleza de mi amada. A pesar de encontrarse muy triste.

Les ordenan a ambos tomarse de las manos, y mirarse a los ojos.

Los padres de ambos se ven muy emocionados. La madre de él seca una lágrima de emoción con un pañuelo.

Ambos, aunque sean mayores que yo, son jóvenes, aún tienen mucho por vivir, mucha gente por conocer, muchas lecciones por aprender, y si algo sé, es que ninguno está listo como para aguantar una responsabilidad tan grande como ésta.

El discurso está llegando a su fin, para dar comienzo al momento en que se da la propuesta que todos esperan ansiosamente. Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, y la impotencia intenta apoderarse de mí.

"Príncipe Marth, único hijo varón del rey, y futuro heredero del reino de Altea. ¿Aceptas como esposa a la Princesa Zelda?"

Marth baja la mirada de repente. Su postura refleja su nerviosismo e inseguridad. Su madre lo mira, como si le estuviera dando una reprimenda. Entonces, cierra los ojos.

"Acepto"

Su voz pareciera que está a punto de quebrarse, intenta mirar a Zelda, quien lo observa con una mirada de lástima. Están hablando por medio de miradas, y eso se denota a la perfección.

"Princesa Zelda, primogénita del soberano, y futura heredera del reino de Hyrule. ¿Aceptas como esposo al príncipe Marth?"

Muerde su labio inferior, mirando a Marth. Ambos saben que son los últimos momentos que tendrán como amigos, y que, cuando Zelda diga lo que está obligada a decir, sus vidas estarán encadenadas a las del otro, obligados a permanecer juntos por siempre.

"Acepto"

Su voz llorosa anticipó el llanto que llegó luego. Marth la tomó del brazo, dándole apoyo moral.

Y yo aquí, sentado, viendo como mi mejor amigo, y la mujer de la cual me enamoré, estrechan lazos matrimoniales.

Las incontrolables ganas de gritar y llorar me invaden. Odio esto, detesto esto. Es el día de hoy el peor día de toda mi existencia.

"Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre"

Fueron esas palabras las que inundaron mi ser de esperanza. Quizá, mi valor quiera mostrarse en este momento. Sé que nada de esto es justo, y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por Zelda, y por Marth. Es en momentos como este en los que el cerebro y el corazón se disputan el control de tu cuerpo, para tomar la decisión correcta. Si bien Marth y Zelda se dejaron controlar por el cerebro, es en este momento que mi corazón debe ganar la dura batalla.

Un silencio inunda todo el lugar. Mis manos me sudan, sabiendo las consecuencias que podría traer el atrevimiento que estoy a punto de cometer.

"Bien, entonces los declaro marido y mu-"

"¡Esperen un momento!"

Todas las miradas se fijan en mí, incluyendo a Zelda y Marth, quienes están más atónitos que el resto. En instantes me arrepentí por haberme puesto de pie de repente, pero dejaré que mi corazón me guíe de ahora en adelante.

Pido permiso, para avanzar hasta el altar. Los reyes me miran con desprecio y enfado, pero no le tomo atención. Evitar todo es lo que más importancia tiene ahora, y me da igual todo el resto del mundo.

"¿Cuál es su nombre, joven?"

"Mi nombre no importa, mas sí mis razones por las cuales me opongo a esta unión"

Distingo de lejos a mis compañeros, que me miran orgullosos, y hacen gestos para que continúe con lo que ya empecé.

"Lo escuchamos"

"Si se fijan, estos dos jóvenes, quienes son mis amigos, no aprueban este matrimonio. Más lo hacen por obligación que por devoción. Nadie ve la felicidad en este matrimonio, y forzarlos solo los haría infelices a ambos"

Marth me mira boquiabierto, al igual que toda su familia. Zelda no para de llorar, y los soberanos de Hyrule y Altea me fulminan con la mirada.

"Díganme, jóvenes príncipes ¿Es lo que dice este joven cierto?"

Marth mira al suelo y asiente con la cabeza. Zelda imita la acción, secándose las lágrimas.

Los reyes de Hyrule llaman a sus guardias, y éstos me toman por ambos brazos, lastimándome.

"¡Padre, déjalo en paz!"

La hermosa voz de mi amada hizo que el rey ordenara que me soltaran.

"¿Por qué haces esto, chiquillo insolente?"

"Porque…"

Los reyes alteanos se ponen tras su hijo, quien me sonría agradecido por la repentina decisión que tomé. No lo aguanto más, y dejo fluir todas las palabras, ya no pudiendo contenerlas más, y aprovechando que todos estaban allí, demostrando que no le daba importancia si medio mundo me observaba

"Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de la princesa Zelda."

Todos se sorprenden por mi confesión. Zelda, a pesar de la conmoción, sonríe, mirándome.

Se abre paso entre el resto, para ponerse frente mío. Lanza su ramo a quién sabe dónde, y se quita bruscamente el velo de la cabeza.

Los padres de ella me miran con disgusto. No los culpo, sólo soy un aldeano más, y estoy pretendiendo a su hija, quien ha vivido de manera muy acomodada durante toda la vida, y lo seguirá haciendo hasta la muerte.

Me arrodillo ante el soberano de mi reino, y hago mi última petición.

"Tal vez me lo guardé por mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy, frente a todos, confesando mi amor. Es difícil aceptarme, su majestad, entiendo eso perfectamente. Pero yo amo a su hija. Y, no tengo vestidos, ni joyas para darle, pero tengo un corazón. Si pudiera pedir algo, de entre todas las riquezas, tierras y privilegios, pediría tan sólo una oportunidad por parte de usted."

El rey me mira atónito. Zelda junta sus manos, sonriente. Mira a Marth con complicidad, y lo abraza amistosamente. Luego, corre hacia mí, y cae en mis brazos, juntándonos en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Siento el dulce aroma de su cabello en mí. A pesar que sólo soy unos centímetros más alto que ella, me siento seguro, contento, como si ella fuera la que brinda protección a mi persona.

Y, sin pensarlo mucho, tomo su barbilla, y rápidamente junto sus labios con los míos. Escucho gritos de admiración, e incluso algunos aplausos. La bella sensación de sentirse completo recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, mientras que los segundos parecen siglos.

Nos separamos, y ella acaricia mi rostro. El rey la mira, su expresión de disgusto cambió radicalmente a una de felicidad. Zelda toma una de mis manos, y con la otra, toma una de su padre. Su majestad me observa de pies a cabeza, y una sonrisa se forma, pero sin quitar la expresión de seriedad de su rostro.

"Te concedo a mi hija. De ahora en adelante, que tu preocupación sea solamente hacerla feliz"

Zelda abraza a su padre, quien estira uno de sus brazos para unirme a ese abrazo también.

Miro a Zelda, mi amada, quien al parecer sentía lo mismo que yo por ella, y ahora, teníamos la bella oportunidad de intentarlo, y quién sabe, algún día, ella podría vestirse de blanco, sólo para mí.

Y es por esto, que de ahora en adelante, dejaré que sea mi corazón quien tome control sobre mis acciones, porque a veces, para encontrar la última pieza para la felicidad, tan sólo necesitas a un buen maestro y guía, y negarse a la rutina, porque la historia puede ser borrada, y ser escrita desde el principio

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :D

En fin, el que está bastante pedido es un IkexMarth, tengo uno ideado, pero me llevará un poco de tiempo, ya que, adoro esta pareja, pero no siempre me nace escribir sobre ellos.

Y, además, quiero hacer esperar un poco el yaoi

Espero lo entiendan nwn

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
